1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable breathing apparatus for the provision of an emergency supply of an oxygen-rich gas, such as air, and more particularly, relates to a portable breathing apparatus which is specifically adapted to assist in preventing the loss of life or the sustaining of injuries which are caused by smoke inhalation during fires.
Among the many hazards to which human beings are normally exposed in everyday life, fires present the most serious dangers to health and life, especially fires which are encountered in hotels, office and apartment buildings, particularly modern high rise structures, and even in single-family dwellings. Although most high-rise structures and large dwellings are constructed of materials such as to be essentially fireproof in order to comply with various local and state fire codes and ordinances, these structures, and their frequently flammmable contents and furnishings are not necessarily smokeproof. It is common knowledge that most injuries and deaths which are sustained as the result of fires in which the victims have been trapped in either hotel rooms, offices, or dwellings are not caused by the actual flames, but are rather the consequence of inhalation of smoke and other noxious fumes from the fire, which readily leads to serious internal injuries, such as irreversible lung and brain damage, and even death through asphyxiation.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various attempts have been made to reduce the extent of injuries and loss of human life which is caused by fires encountered in such dwellings. Thus, many dwellings, hotels, and offices, especially of the high-rise type, provide for fire alarms in order to timely alert the occupants, and to assist them in escaping the fires through well-defined and identified stairwells and exits. Other such structures, besides the presence of fire alarms, incorporate extensive sprinkler systems which upon the sensing of fire and/or smoke will automatically activate and attempt to either retard the spreading of the fire or even extinguish the fire completely.
All of these foregoing measures, and numerous other types of devices have been developed to alert the occupants of the dwellings, hotels and offices to the presence of fire and smoke, and to enable them to leave the premises quickly Nevertheless, notwithstanding these warning and preventive measures, quite frequently the fires are detected only belatedly and in many instances, especially when the structures are not equipped with fire preventive and alerting arrangements, the fire may cause the occupants to be entrapped in a fire and smoke-filled environments and exposed to serious injury and possibly death. This is particularly the case at night in dwellings in which children or infants sleep in separate bedrooms, and upon the occurrence of a fire which often spreads extremely rapidly with intense propagation of smoke and noxious fumes, causes them to be trapped and frequently asphyxiated with the parents or adults being prevented from reaching the children due to the presence of the flames, or being unable to locate the children because of the heavy smoke which is being generated; which can also cause asphyxiation of the searching adults.
Accordingly, of the present invention contemplates the provision of a portable breathing apparatus which will provide an emergency supply of an oxygen-rich gas, such as breathing air, for a limited period of time so as to afford a user who is caught in a burning environment a great degree of protection from smoke inhalation which can cause possible asphyxiation, and allowing the user additional time to establish a safe escape route from the location of the fire. Moreover, the user of the inventive portable breathing apparatus will also be enabled to move about the smoke-filled locale so as to locate other trapped occupants and to lead them to safety, thereby appreciably reducing injuries and loss of life due to fires, and especially as a result of smoke inhalation and asphyxiation.
Among devices and aids which have been developed in the technology for assisting the occupants of dwellings, hotels and offices, particularly high-rise structures, to escape from the ravages of fire and smoke, and to possibly rescue other trapped occupants, while ameliorating or avoiding any injuries or deaths due to smoke inhalation and possible asphyxiation, are various types of apparatuses which will provide for an emergency oxygen or air supply. Generally, these apparatuses are relatively cumbersome and complex and are primarily for use by firefighters entering such occupied building structures and enabling their searching for any occupants who may be trapped in the burning structure.
Among the apparatuses which may be used to advantage by firefighters or other rescue personnel entering burning dwellings or hotel and office buildings, Watanabe U.S. Pat. No. 1,331,601 discloses a respirator incorporating a face mask strapped to the face of a user, which may be connected to large canisters containing air and which are supported on the back of the user. This is a relatively cumbersome and expensive device and is primarily designed for use by skilled firefighters and rescue personnel. Similarly, Marina U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,817 discloses an oxygen mask with a head strap, which may be combined with a container supported directly on the mask and which includes valving means for dispensing an oxygen-rich gas into the mask. This is primarily a diving mask used for subsea exploration.
Morrison U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,407 discloses a canister containing an oxygen-rich gas which is connected to a face mask covering the nose and mouth of a user, and which is adapted to provide a limited supply of the gas into the mask. However, the structure thereof is relatively heavy and cumbersome and is primarily adapted for use by skilled firefighters.
Spector U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,097 discloses a somewhat more compact emergency oxygen supply device including a small canister of the aerosol-can type which is attached to a bellows and a face mask covering the nostrils and the mouth of a user, wherein oxygen is cycled through the bellows to provide oxygen to a person suffering from emphysema or similar respiratory ailments. Again, this is a relatively complex and expensive device which may be adapted for professional use by firefighters or personnel having some degree of skill in the use and application of such breathing devices.
Numerous other types of breathing devices are disclosed in Nakanishi U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,538; Davis et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,131; Kahan U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,922; Updegraff U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,671; Gattone U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,312; Petrahai U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,416; Hanson U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,561; Bickford U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,068; and Henneman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,063. Although all of the foregoing disclosures, and numerous other prior art devices, provide for the emergency supply of oxygen or a breathing gas to a user, and may be readily employed by persons trapped in building fires, these devices are generally of relatively complex and cumbersome designs so that a person trapped in a fire or a smoke-filled environment who may be relatively unsophisticated or unskilled in the use of such equipment, or may be of tender years, is frequently unable to operate such devices.